


The SSS Hedgehogs

by Pychee



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Music, I cleared almost my entire account fresh start baby, M/M, Multi, Music AU, They start a music group called the sss hedgehogs it's great, it has been years holy fshit, silver plays flute sonic plays electric guitar shadow plays cello, subtle-not-subtle crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pychee/pseuds/Pychee
Summary: Sonic, Silver, and Shadow find out that somehow, they all play an instrument, so they decide to band together in the most chaotic clash of musical sounds ever.





	1. Meeting in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, geez, it's been a long while since I uploaded anything in this account. I deleted a bunch of my old fics cause I didn't agree with some of the ideas I presented in them... so this is a brand new fresh start! I've written a few other STH one-shots but I'm kinda embarrassed by them, so depending on how well this fic is received I might post them?? Anyway, I hope you enjoy my super self-indulgent two-shot!!

Sonic was taking a leisurely stroll in a park near Station Square(which, let’s be honest, was more like sprinting for a regular person) when he heard a faint, but beautiful melody coming from the trees. Coming to a full stop, Sonic cupped a gloved hand behind his ear, trying to pinpoint the exact source of the melody.

_Ah ha!_ Sonic thought triumphantly as his feet led him to a singular tree in the middle of a small field of flowers. The melody had become much clearer now that he was closer to it, and he recognized the heavenly trill of a flute.

Walking around the trunk of the tree, Sonic gasped as he saw who sat before him.

“Silver!”

Said off-white hedgehog jumped about 5 meters off the ground, literally, with a panicked yelp before seeing who had called out to him and nervously lowering himself and his flute back onto the grass. Silver combed through his chest fur repeatedly and said, “H-Hey Sonic, what are you doing here?”

“I heard you playing and decided to check it out! Your song sounded really pretty!”

Squawking, Silver raised his hands to cover his face and muttered, “Oh my god, you _heard_ that?”

“Uh-huh! What’s the name of the song you were playing?” Sonic excitedly asked before plopping down in the grass beside the silver hedgehog. He’d have to search it up when he got home!

Silver hesitated before grabbing his flute from the grass and putting it in his lap to fiddle with it. “It… actually doesn’t have a name. I played it all the time in the future, for the little kids and occasional adults to listen to. They really needed something to give them hope, and I thought a nice melody would help them relax.” He glanced down and bit his lip. “I guess I don’t really need to play it anymore, now that I’m here, but I can’t help but miss those days where people would listen to my songs and wear those gentle smiles on their faces.”

When Silver looked up again, to his surprise he was met with the tearful eyes of the Hero of Mobius. “W-what?”

“That… That was beautiful!” Sonic started clapping his hands. “Encore!”

Not knowing what to do, Silver bashfully rubbed his head and gave him a lopsided smile.

Suddenly, Sonic let out a loud gasp. “We should start a band together!” He said excitedly. “AH- wait, it’s not a band if you play the flute. A music group then?”

Silver did a double take and sputtered before managing out a, “Wait, you can play an instrument!?”

Nodding quickly, Sonic enthusiastically stated, “Yeah! I used to be in a band with my siblings! I still have my electric guitar at home. So what do you say? Do you wanna do it?”

_Well, I wasn’t lying when I said I missed playing for people._ Silver thought. And who better to start a music group with than the Hero of Mobius? _I’ll be able to spend more time with him._ He was giddy with the thought. Resolutely, Silver stood up and clenched his fists, “Yeah, I’ll do it, if you’ll take me!”

Sonic stood up as well. “Heck yeah I will! Let’s go SS Hedgehogs!” He said before striking a pose.

“I-is that our group name?”

“Duh! We’re both hedgehogs and our names start with ‘S’! It’s perfect!”

Silver looked doubtful for a second before relinquishing with a sigh, “I guess it works for now.”

“Hey, what does that mean!?”

“Nothing!”


	2. Cello, Nice to Meet You

While Silver was assembling his flute, Sonic and Shadow began tuning their instruments with each other. Sonic hummed out a G note as he observed Shadow fiddling with the pegs of his cello to get his notes in tune.

“Hey Shadow.”

“Hm?”

“How did you start playing the cello?”

Shadow froze in his playing and looked up with an expression that said ‘do you really wanna know?’

Sonic put on his best puppy face, making the dark hedgehog scrunch up his face in disgust. He finally relented. “Okay, okay! Just stop making that gross mushy gushy face at me.”

“Pfft! ‘Mushy gushy?’”

“Did I fucking stutter?” Shadow said before carefully putting his cello and bow on the ground, clearing his throat, and beginning to speak. Sonic did the same with his instrument. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Silver was facing his direction as well.

“I started when I was still on the Ark. Maria was really into music and whenever I hung out with her she’d be playing some song or other on her radio.”

“That’s cute.”

“Silver I wholeheartedly agree with you but Shadow is going to maim you if you keep saying that.”

“I’m going to maim both of you if you keep _interrupting me._”

“Sorry!” They said with unapologetic faces.

Shadow squinted at the two hedgehogs some more before continuing. “So one day Maria was singing along to her favorite song when she turned to me and asked, ‘Do you want to sing as well, Shadow?’ I thought it wouldn’t hurt to try it out so I tried singing the song Maria was just singing to earlier. It was the worst decision of my life.”

Sonic guffawed as Silver looked on with a confused expression. “Am I missing something?” He asked.

Wiping away his tears, Sonic told Silver, “Shadow totally sucks at singing! Rouge dragged him to one of our karaoke nights and we convinced him to sing a song for us!” Which prompted Silver to wear a look of understanding before letting out a few chuckles himself.

Shadow glared at both of them before crossing his arms and continuing(he ignored the “aww, look, he’s pouting!”) “_Anyway,_ long story short, Maria and I agreed to pretend that the incident never happened, but before that Maria had made a comment about my regular voice reminding her of one of those ‘big violins.’ When I asked her what those were she only shrugged, so out of curiosity I went to Professor Gerald and asked him about it. He misunderstood my curiosity for genuine desire to play an instrument, so he whipped up an old cello they had in a storage closet for some reason or another. I got a personal tutor and everything, and I ended up actually enjoying it. Although part of the reason I continued playing was because Maria looked so happy when I did. She said that I was ‘finally having fun with something I did,’ and I have to agree with her, I did.”

Looking up from his hands on his lap, because at some point in his anecdote he’d lowered his head, Shadow saw Sonic and Silver both gazing at him with soft eyes. They glanced at each other, before looking back at him.

“I’m really glad you joined us then, Shadow.”

“Me too!”

Feeling his face heat up and his stomach fluttering with unknown emotions, Shadow huffed before picking up his cello and bow once again. “ Let’s just finish getting set up.”

“Okay!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter, tumblr, and instagram by the name Pycheeboo if you wanna follow, I post my art there(which I'm considerably better at than writing ^^')!


End file.
